Pengantin Remaja
by chochoberry
Summary: [KrisHo-TaoHun slight! WonKyu GS! for Kyuhyun] Sehun menemukan catatan Joonmyun di lemari rumah barunya, karena penasaran Sehun pun membacanya. /"Apakah hyung mencintaiku ?"/ "Tidak ada apa-apa kok―karena aku juga mencintaimu, hyung"/ -bad summary-


**JUDUL : PENGANTIN REMAJA**

**AUTHOR : CHOCHOBERRY**

**CAST : KIM JOONMYUN, WU YIFAN, OH SEHUN, HUANG ZITAO, ETC**

**WARNING : YAOI ! CERITA NGEBOSENIN (6.181 words) ! TERTIDUR DI SAAT MEMBACA BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB GUE, TYPO (S) DIMANA-MANA !**

**KALAU NGGAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA, SIMPLE KAN ! **

itu yang tulisan miring, flashback ya, gue sengaja nggak ngambil dari sudut pandang manapun biar kejadiannya bisa lebih jelas, gue harap kalian ngerti yaa

ooo

ooo

ooo

"Fiuh―akhirnya selesai juga !" ujar Tao sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, "Aigoo―badanku sakit semua gara-gara ngangkat barang berat" keluh Tao sambil memijit-mijit tangan dan kakinya. Hingga akhirnya sepasang tangan lembut memijit pelan bahunya, Tao tersenyum, tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang, dia tahu siapa pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, namja yang dinikahinya bulan lalu.

"Lelah hm ?" ujar Sehun sambil terus memijat pundak Tao.

"Sangat―" Tao menghembuskan nafas beratnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum. Hari ini Tao dan Sehun pindah rumah. Rumah yang cukup mewah ini hadiah dari orang tua Tao, sebenarnya orang tua Tao sudah membelikan rumah ini sebelum Tao dan Sehun menikah namun karena kesibukan Tao sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan membuat mereka berdua baru sempat mengurus kepindahan mereka ke rumah ini.

"Hunie―kamu menyukai rumah ini ?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya, aku menyukainya―ditambah lagi di teras belakang ada kolam ikan dan taman bunga, lumayan buat nemenin aku kalau hyung lagi kerja" jawab Sehun sambil terus memijit bahu Tao.

Tao memegang tangan Sehun yang berada di bahunya, "Baguslah―kalau kamu menyukainya".

"Hmm―hyung sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong sama hyung".

"Minta tolong apa ?" Tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijitan Sehun.

"Itu―boneka rilakuma ku ketinggalan di rumah kita yang lama, hyung tahu sendiri kan kalau aku nggak bisa tidur kalau nggak meluk boneka itu, jadi―aku minta tolong ambilkan ya hyung ?"

Tao membuka matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sekarang ?"

Sehun langsung menghentikan pijitannya dan duduk di samping Tao, dia pun langsung merangkul lengan Tao sambil menunjukkan aegyo-nya, "Iya hyung―mau ya ?"

Tao yang memang lemah sama aegyo Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah, "Oke, hyung ambilkan" ujar Tao sambil berdiri yang disambut sorakan gembira oleh Sehun.

Tao bergegas menuju kamar mereka, mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya, "Kamu jaga rumah baik-baik ya ? kalau perlu sesuatu kamu panggil Sojin ahjumma saja" ujar Tao sedikit khawatir, maklum saja Sehun kan baru di lingkungan ini, dia masih belum mengenal siapa-siapa di sekitar sini.

"Beres hyung ! hyung juga hati-hati ya di jalan" ujar Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Tao, kebiasaan Sehun ketika Tao akan pergi.

Tao pun berjalan keluar, hingga akhirnya seluruh badan Tao hilang di balik pintu. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk ke kamar saja sambil membereskan bajunya dan baju Tao.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, Sehun langsung membuka kopernya dan memasukkan baju ke lemari besar berwarna coklat tua. Lemari itu memang ada di kamar ini, jadi Tao dan Sehun tidak perlu membawa lemari lagi, lagipula lemari itu sangat besar cukup untuk menampung bajunya dan Tao.

Saat sedang asyik menata bajunya, mata Sehun tidak sengaja melihat laci kecil di dalam lemari tersebut, karena penasaran Sehun membuka laci itu dan dia menemukan sebuah _notebook_, Sehun membaca sampul depan _notebook _itu, "Kim Joonmyun's".

"Kim Joonmyun ? siapa dia ? apakah dia―pemilik rumah ini ?" gumam Sehun, karena setahu dia, rumah ini memang punya penghuni sebelum dirinya, dan entah karena apa rumah ini kemudian dijual oleh pemiliknya.

Sehun membolak-balik _notebook_ berwarna biru kusam itu, kalau dilihat dari keadaannya _notebook _itu sudah ditinggal pemiliknya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Karena rasa penasaran Sehun yang tinggi, ia pun membuka _notebook _itu, di halaman pertama ada sebuah foto seorang namja manis sedang berpose imut lalu seorang namja tampan tengah memeluknya dari belakang, benar-benar foto yang romantis. Lalu dibawah foto itu terdapat tulisan "_Me & My Beloved Wu Yi Fan"_.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat foto itu, dia dapat merasakan bahwa kedua insan yang berada di dalam foto itu saling mencintai, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi, dan dia pun duduk di kursi itu sambil meletakkan _notebook _itu dia atas meja. Ia membuka lembar berikutnya―

.

.

.

.

.

.

_22 Mei 2000_

_._

_._

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat tanggal yang tertulis, tahun 2000 ? itu berarti 13 tahun yang lalu kan ?

.

.

_Tanggal 22 Mei, tanggal dimana seorang Kim Joonmyun atau biasa dipanggil Suho berulang tahun yang ke 17. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Suho karena hari ini dia mendapatkan cake ulang tahun yang sangat besar, kado yang cukup banyak serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya. Namun, ada satu hal yang paling membuat Suho bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris yang merupakan namja incaran Suho, mengajaknya jadian._

"_Hmm―jadi apa jawabanmu ? apakah kamu menerimaku ?" tanya Kris, jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya, harap-harap cemas akan jawaban Suho._

"_Aku―aku menerimamu Kris, aku―mau jadi pacarmu" jawab Suho dengan wajah yang merona hebat._

_Senyum Kris langsung terkembang sempurna mendengar jawaban Suho, dia langsung mengenggam tangan Suho, "Terima kasih, Suho―terima kasih" dan detik itu juga Kris langsung memeluk Suho erat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya saat membaca catatan Joonmyun, mereka berdua benar-benar cute kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun, diapun melanjutkan membaca catatan Joonmyun,

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10 Agustus 2000_

_Hampir 3 bulan, Kris dan Suho menjalin hubungan. Hubungan mereka pun berjalan lancar, bisa dibilang sih mereka adalah pasangan paling harmonis di sekolah. Semua murid di Seoul High School merasa sangat iri dengan hubungan mereka berdua._

_Saat ini, Kris tengah berdiri di depan rumah Suho, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ia akan bertemu dengan orang tua Suho. Suho mengatakan padanya bahwa orang tuanya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kris. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia pun mengetuk pintu rumah Suho. Dan tak lama kemudian, keluarlah sesosok namja manis dan mungil menyambut kedatangannya._

"_Kris ! ayo masuk ! appa dan umma sudah menunggumu di dalam !" teriak Suho heboh sambil menggandeng tangan Kris untuk masuk ke rumahnya._

_Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum, pikirannya kini sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan ehem calon mertuanya._

"_Appa ! Umma ! Kris sudah datang !"_

_Tentu saja ucapan Suho, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun (orang tua Suho) menoleh ke arahnya. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri keduanya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya duduk sambil menatap Kris._

"_Aigoo―jadi ini yang namanya Kris, tampannya―anak umma memang tidak salah memilih pacar" Kyuhyun mengerling ke arah Suho, membuat Suho jadi salah tingkah._

"_Aih ! umma apa-apaan sih ! umma bikin Suho malu di depan Kris"._

"_Terima kasih atas pujiannya" ujar Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Yasudah, kamu duduk aja dulu ngobrol-ngobrol sama appanya Suho, ahjumma sama Suho mau nyiapin makan malam dulu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, "Kajja ! Suho-ya !"_

"_Aku ke dapur dulu ya ? kamu ngobrol dulu ma appa, tenang appa nggak galak kok" bisik Suho lalu mengecup pipi Kris sekilas, dan langsung berlari ke dapur._

"_Duduklah Kris !" perintah Siwon._

"_Ah―i―iya ahjussi" Kris pun mematuhi perintah Siwon, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Siwon._

_Siwon menatap Kris dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, ternyata benar apa kata istrinya bahwa Kris sangat tampan._

"_Pekerjaan orang tua mu apa, Kris ?" tanya Siwon._

"_Ah―kebetulan ayah saya adalah pemilik perusahaan Wu, kalau ibu saya ibu rumah tangga biasa tapi terkadang kalau ada waktu beliau mengajar di sekolah dasar yang ayah saya dirikan"._

_Siwon sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kris, sepertinya ada yang membuatnya kaget di jawaban Kris._

"_Pemilik perusahaan Wu ? kalau boleh tahu siapa nama ayahmu ?" Siwon berharap agar jawaban Kris berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini._

"_Wu Zhoumi" jawab Kris singkat._

_Namun, jawaban Kris malah membuat raut muka Siwon berubah yang awalnya terlihat ramah kini terlihat sedang menahan marah._

"_Kris, sekarang juga kamu keluar dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini !" ujar Siwon sambil menahan amarah._

_Kris yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja kaget, Kris merasa, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan kenapa diusir ?_

"_Ke―kenapa ahjussi ? salah saya apa ?" ujar Kris bingung_

"_Karena kamu adalah anak si brengsek Zhoumi, orang yang telah membuat perusahaanku hampir bangkrut dan gara-gara dia juga, aku harus menanggung malu selama bertahun-tahun !" teriak Siwon marah._

_Teriakan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun dan Suho yang berada di dapur langsung menuju ruang tamu._

"_Yeobo/appa―ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Suho bersamaan._

_Siwon langsung menatap Suho, "Suho ! mulai saat ini, kamu harus memutuskan hubungan mu dengan namja itu, sampai kapanpun appa tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian !"_

"_Apa !? ta―tapi kenapa appa !? Su-Suho sangat mencintai Kris !" ujar Suho, kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian ! kamu harus putus dengannya ! atau appa akan menghapus namamu dari daftar keluar Kim !" ujar Siwon marah, ia pun menatap Kris yang masih bingung, "Dan kamu ! jangan berani-berani mendekati anakku atau kamu akan tahu sendiri akibatnya !" ujar Siwon, sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu dan masuk kamar._

_Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu, langsung menghampiri Kris. "Kris―lebih baik kamu pulang saja, maaf kalau ternyata acara makan malamnya jadi seperti ini"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma―saya mengerti" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum._

"_Suho ! kamu antarkan Kris sampai gerbang ya ? biar umma yang berbicara dengan appamu" ujar Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan Siwon._

_Setelah tinggal berdua, Suho langsung memeluk Kris, "Apa yang terjadi, Kris ? kenapa tiba-tiba appa berkata seperti itu ?"_

_Kris mengusap punggung Suho lembut, "Aku juga tidak megerti, baby, appamu tiba-tiba marah setelah mendengar nama appaku"_

"_Se―sepertinya appa benar-benar tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, Kris. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" Suho membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris, air matanya kini mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya._

"_Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, baby. Kita tidak akan berpisah, aku akan berusaha agar appamu menyetujui hubungan kita" Kris terus mengelus punggung Suho sambil mengecup kepala Suho._

_Suho mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris, "Janji ?"_

_Kris tersenyum, "Ya―aku berjanji baby"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun menghela napasnya, dia mengira hubungan Yifan dan Joonmyun akan berjalan lancar, tapi ternyata tidak. Sepertinya akan ada keegoisan orang tua di balik hubungan mereka. Sehun pun membuka lembar berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_17 September 2000_

_Sudah lebih dari sebulan, Kris dan Suho tidak saling bertemu. Sama seperti reaksi Suho, saat Zhoumi mengetahui bahwa Suho adalah anak dari Kim Siwon, dia langsung menyuruh Kris meninggalkan Suho. Dan tentu saja, hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kris. Apapun yang terjadi Kris akan memperjuangkan cintanya pada Suho._

_Siwon sendiri sudah memberhentikan Suho dari sekolahnya, dan menggantinya dengan home schooling, Suho tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya jika sudah berbuat keputusan. Gerbang rumahnya pun kini dijaga oleh bodyguard dan kemana pun ia pergi harus selalu didampingi bodyguard, alasannya simpel agar Suho tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kris. Ponsel Suho juga disita oleh ayahnya, dan diganti dengan ponsel baru yang tentu saja berbeda nomer, namun untungnya Suho masih bisa berhubungan dengan Kris lewat email. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa rindunya pada Kris, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Kris dan memeluknya erat._

_TUK !_

_TUK !_

_TUK !_

_Suho yang sedang tertidur langsung terbangun mendengar suara ketukan di jendelanya, dia pun mengernyitkan dahinya siapa orang yang tidak sopan mengetuk jendelanya tengah malam begini. Dia pun langsung menyalakan lampu tidurnya, dan melihat ke arah jendela._

_Matanya langsung membulat, "Kris !" jerit Suho tertahan, dia pun langsung membuka jendelanya dan mendapati namja yang dirindukannya selama ini tersenyum padanya._

"_Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ? bukannya di luar ada penjaga ?" tanya Suho._

"_Itu tidak penting baby, yang terpenting sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ujar Kris sambil mengenggam erat tangan Suho._

"_Aku juga, Kris―aku sangat merindukanmu"_

_Suho pun keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela, dan ia langsung memeluk Kris erat. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Suho dapat memeluk Kris._

_PLOOK !_

_PLOOK !_

_PLOOK !_

_Mendengar suara tepuk tangan, Kris dan Suho langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke asal suara. Sontak, wajah Kris dan Suho berubah menjadi pucat karena orang yang bertepuk tangan adalah Siwon._

"_Ckckck―masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi, bukankah tindakanmu sama seperti maling, anak muda―memang kelakukan anak tidak jauh dari appanya" ucap Siwon sinis._

"_Ma―maafkan saya, ahjussi. Sa―saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Suho" ujar Kris yang menyadari kegugupan Kris langsung mengenggam tangannya erat._

"_Appa ! tidakkah appa melihat kalau kami saling mencintai ? jadi Suho mohon hilangkan rasa egois appa, restui hubungan kami"._

"_Cih ! sampai kapanpun appa tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian ! Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Wu tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu !" ujar Siwon marah, rupanya ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Kris dan keluarganya._

_Belum sempat, Kris dan Suho mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja dua orang bodyguard menyeret tubuh mungil Suho menjauh dari Kris._

"_Yak ! apa yang kalian lakukan ! lepaskan aku !" teriak Suho sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan diri._

_Sedangkan Kris yang berniat menolong Suho, langsung dihadang oleh lima bodyguard,salah dua diantaranya memegang sebuah tongkat kayu, dan―_

_BUGH !_

_Tongkat kayu itu dengan telak menghantam punggung Kris, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur._

_Suho yang melihat hal itu langsung terdiam, ia menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum senang melihat Kris yang tidak berdaya. Tanpa diminta, cairan bening mengalir dari matanya_

_BUGH !_

_BUGH !_

"_Aghhh ! aghhhh―engghh"_

_Tongkat kayu itu terus menghantam tubuh Kris, membuat luka di pelipis dan tangan Kris._

"_Krisssss... !" teriak Suho, "Appa ! hentikan ! Suho mohon, hiks―tolong hentikan !" Suho berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman para bodyguard, namun ia tidak bisa, mereka terlalu kuat untuk Suho._

_Namun, sepertinya Siwon menulikan telinganya. Ia hanya memandang anak buahnya menghajar Kris._

_BUGH !_

_BUGH !_

_DUAAAKK !_

"_Akkhh―Su―ho―akkh !" jerit Kris memilukan, badannya terasa remuk mendapat pukulan dan tendangan membabi buta seperti itu._

"_Hentikan ! Suho mohooonn―appa ! hentikan―Kriiiisssss !" Suho terus saja menangis dan berteriak melihat kekasihnya dihajar habis-habisan seperti itu. Andai saja, ia punya kekuatan, ia pasti akan menyelamatkan Kris. Suho merutuki dirinya yang lemah, sehingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_DUAKKKK !_

_Sebuah pukulan keras di punggung Kris, menghakhiri semua itu. Membuat Kris terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan mulut Kris._

"_Kriiiissss !" teriak Suho, ingin rasanya dia berlari ke arah Kris dan memeluk tubuhnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Air mata Suho semakin mengalir dengan deras. Siwon menghampiri anaknya lalu mengusap kepalanya, "Tenang saja―dia hanya pingsan. Tapi, jika kamu berani menemuinya lagi―appa jamin, appa yang akan membunuhnya dengan tangan appa sendiri"._

"_Appa jahaaat ! appa tega ! appaaa jahaaatt ! Suho sangat mencintai Kris―tidak bisakah appa liat betapa dalamnya cinta Suho buat Kris ?" ujar Suho lemah suaranya benar-benar habis akibat berteriak tadi namun air mata masih terus mengalir di pipinya._

_Siwon hanya menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Suho, lalu ia pun menyuruh anak buahnya membawa Kris ke rumahnya setelah itu ia pun masuk ke rumahnya. Dan genggaman bodyguard di tubuh Suho terlepas, membuat Suho jatuh terduduk._

_Suho terus saja menangis, ia melihat noda darah di depannya, darah yang dikeluarkan oleh Kris akibat dihajar oleh bodyguard ayahnya. Suho berjalan ke arah tempat dimana Kris tersungkur, lalu ia pun duduk dan mengelus permukaan tanah itu dengan tangannya._

"_Kris―maafkan aku"._

_Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu dari balkon, tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Kyuhyun sadar jika Suho dan Kris saling mencintai namun sayang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu Suho menyatukan cintanya dengan Kris._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun benar-benar larut dalam membaca catatan Joonmyun, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ayahnya Joonmyun berbuat demikian, memutuskan cinta suci antara Yifan dan Joonmyun hanya karena egonya yang begitu besar. Dan Sehun terus membuka lembar di catatan Joonmyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1 Oktober 2000_

_Semenjak peristiwa malam itu, Suho menjadi anak yang pemurung dan pendiam. Jika ditanya, dia hanya akan menjawab iya, tidak atau tidak tahu. Suho juga jadi sulit makan, bila tidak benar-benar dipaksa dia tidak akan makan sama sekali, kerjaannya hanya duduk diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu jadi tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak mau anaknya menjadi gila karena tekanan batin atau lebih parahnya mati karena kepalaran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbuat sesuatu untuk Suho, sesuatu yang kecil namun ia yakin mampu membuat Suho bahagia._

"_Yeobo―" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon._

"_Hmm ?" gumam Siwon sambil terus membaca koran._

"_Aku merasa anak kita butuh udara segar, jadi aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar ke mall atau taman bermain gitu"._

_Siwon langsung menutup korannya dan menatap Kyuhyun, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada istrinya itu._

_Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu, langsung mengatakan, "Apa kamu tidak kasihan pada Suho ? semenjak bodyguardmu menghajar Kris sampai pingsan, Suho jadi seperti tidak punya semangat hidup lagi, dan tentu saja aku sebagai ummanya tidak mau melihat anakku seperti itu"_

_Siwon menghela napasnya, "Baiklah―baiklah, bawa dia jalan-jalan, aku juga merasa sedikit bersalah pada anak kita"._

"_Terima kasih, yeobo !" ujar Kyuhyun senang, ia pun mengecup pipi suaminya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke kamar Suho._

_Kini Suho dan Kyuhyun telah berada di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Suho memandangi rumah itu, rasanya ia tidak asing dengan rumah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya ini. Hingga akhirnya, otaknya mampu mengingat rumah siapa itu._

"_Um―umma―bukankah ini rumahnya―"_

"_Kris" potong Kyuhyun sambil menatap anaknya, "Sayang―umma tidak tega melihatmu memendam rasa rindu pada Kris, oleh karena itu umma membawamu kesini agar kamu bisa melepas rasa rindumu pada Kris"._

_Suho langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, ia tidak menyangka ummanya akan melakukan hal ini padanya, "Terima kasih―umma ! Suho sayang umma !"_

"_Sama-sama, sayang―sekarang masuklah ! umma akan menjemputmu nanti malam"._

"_Lalu―bagaimana dengan appa ?" tanya Suho khawatir._

"_Masalah itu, biar umma yang urus―kamu nggak usah khawatir"._

"_Lalu―bagaimana dengan orang tua Kris ? mereka pasti tidak mengijinkan aku bertemu dengan Kris"._

"_Tenang aja sayang―orang tua Kris lagi ada urusan di luar negeri, besok lusa mereka baru balik ke sini",_

_Suho hanya bisa menganga mendengar jawaban ummanya, darimana ummanya tahu semua itu ? apakah ternyata selama ini ummanya adalah seorang detektif ?_

_Kyuhyun yang melihat Suho terbengong-bengong, langsung menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Hei ! sudah cepat turun ! temui pangeranmu !"_

"_Ah ! i―iya umma ! sekali lagi makasih umma" Suho pun mengecup pipi ummanya lalu ia turun dari mobil. Setelah Suho turun, Kyuhyun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Suho yang masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan ummanya._

_Suho pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Kris, senyum manisnya terkembang di bibir mungil Suho. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Suho memencet bel, hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah wanita paruh baya, sepertinya ia adalah pelayan di rumah Kris._

"_Annyeong ahjumma―Kris nya ada di rumah ?" tanya Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya._

"_Oh ada―tuan muda lagi ada di kamarnya, anda siapa ya ?" tanya ahjumma itu ramah._

"_Saya teman sekelasnya, kebetulan saya dan Kris ada tugas kelompok" jawab Suho, entah mengapa di pikirannya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia berbohong._

"_Oh begitu―baiklah, mari masuk ! saya antar ke kamar tuan muda" ahjumma itu mempersilahkan Suho masuk lalu berjalan mendahului Suho, sedangkan Suho mengikuti ahjumma itu._

_Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Ahjumma itu lalu mengetuk pintu kamar itu._

"_Masuk !"_

_Deg ! itu suara Kris ! Suho benar-benar merindukan suaranya, suara beratnya saat ia mengatakan kata cinta pada Suho._

_Ahjumma itu pun masuk ke kamar Kris, dari luar, Suho tentu saja mendengar percakapan Kris dan ahjumma itu._

"_Maaf menganggu―tapi ada teman tuan muda yang sedang menunggu tuan muda di luar ?"_

"_Teman ? ah bilang saja aku lagi sibuk―aku tidak ingin di―"_

"_Meskipun teman itu adalah aku hm ?" Suho langsung menerobos masuk kamar Kris dan memberi tatapan kesal pada Kris._

"_Eh !?" melihat Suho masuk, Kris langsung reflek berdiri dan mendorong tubuh ahjumma itu keluar kamar, "Ahjumma―kami berdua ada urusan, jadi tolong jangan diganggu, oke ?" Kris langsung menutup pintu kamarnya membuat sang ahjumma terbengong di depan pintu kamar Kris._

_Setelah di kamar tinggal mereka berdua. Kris langsung memeluk erat tubuh Suho, dikecupnya berkali-kali pucuk kepala Suho, betapa rindunya ia dengan pujaan hatinya ini._

"_Aku sangat―sangat―sangat merindukanmu, baby"_

"_Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kris" Suho memeluk Kris tak kalah erat._

_Suho mendonggakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kris. Masih bisa Suho lihat, bekas luka akibat pukulan bodyguard ayahnya, dengan perlahan Suho mengelus wajah Kris, "Maafkan aku―waktu kamu dihajar aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"._

_Kris tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, baby―untung saja waktu itu aku langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit coba kalau tidak―" ucapan Kris terhenti karena Suho mengecup bibirnya._

"_Aku mohon jangan lanjutkan―aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Kris" Suho kembali memeluk Kris erat._

_Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum mendengar kata Suho, "Maafkan aku baby―akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah menghubungimu, semenjak kejadian malam itu, appaku benar-benar memperketat penjagaan agar aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, sebenarnya appa akan menuntut appamu karena telah membuatku babak belur, namun sebisa mungkin aku mencegahnya karena aku tidak mau hubungan keluarga Kim dan Wu semakin buruk" Kris mengajak Suho untuk duduk di kasur sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya._

"_Maafkan appaku, Kris―hati beliau sudah ditutupi dendam masa lalu sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat cinta suci diantara kita"._

"_Aku mengerti―" Kris mengusap rambut Suho, "Oh ya ! bagaimana bisa kamu kesini ? kamu tidak kabur dari rumah kan !?" Kris melepas pelukannya pada Suho dan menatap Suho cemas, karena jika benar Suho kabur dari rumahnya, Kris yakin ayahnya Suho tidak akan tinggal diam._

"_Tidak―aku tidak kabur, umma yang membantuku kesini" jawab Suho._

"_Benarkah !? ah sepertinya aku harus memberikan sesuatu pada ibu mertuaku nanti"_

_Suho hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kris._

"_Kris !" panggil Suho pelan, kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat sedih._

"_Ada apa baby ?" Kris menatap Suho sambil mengelus pipinya._

"_Sebenarnya―aku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Suho menghela napas panjang, sedangkan Kris diam saja―menunggu Suho melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Minggu depan―aku akan pindah ke Belanda" ujar Suho lirih._

"_Apa !? pindah ? kenapa !? lalu kamu akan kembali ke sini kan ?" tanya Kris kaget._

_Suho menggeleng, "Appa memutuskan untuk tinggal disana selamanya, sepertinya beliau benar-benar ingin memisahkan kita―aku tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaannya, aku―aku―" belum selesai Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya, air mata Suho mulai mengalir._

_Kris yang melihat Suho menangis, langsung memeluknya lagi. Dia tidak menyangka ayahnya Suho benar-benar akan memisahkan mereka berdua. "Jangan menangis baby―aku yakin kita akan menemukan cara agar kita bisa bersama"._

"_Caranya gimana, Kris ? kamu mau berakhir seperti kemarin lagi ? appaku orangnya sangat keras kepala, sekali ia mengucapkan sesuatu maka tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membantah kata-katanya―aku bingung, Kris―aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" air mata Suho mengalir deras, ia menangis menumpahkan rasa sesaknya di dada._

_Kris diam saja, ia mengelus punggung Suho. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar dirinya dan Suho bisa tetap Tuhan, ingin rasanya ia mengajak Suho kawin lari, namun hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya karena orang tua Suho dan orang tuanya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

"_Kris―" Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris, ia mengusap air mata di pipinya, "Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu ?"_

"_Minta apa hm ?" Kris membantu Suho mengusap air matanya._

"_Miliki aku sepenuhnya, Kris"._

_DEG !_

"_Eh !? ke―kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bicara seperti itu !?" ujar Kris kaget, tentu saja Kris kaget karena ia tahu arti dibalik permintaan Suho._

_Suho menatap Kris, "Karena aku mau kamu lah yang pertama menyentuhku, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, akan menyerahkan hati dan badanku untuk orang yang aku cintai―dan orang yang aku cintai itu adalah kamu, Kris"._

_Kris menelan ludahnya, jujur ia gugup. Selama ia berpacaran dengan Suho, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari pelukan dan ciuman, namun sekarang―Suho memintanya untuh melakukan "itu"._

_Melihat Kris yang diam saja, Suho melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku akan pindah ke Belanda untuk selamanya, Kris―dan kemungkinan besar appa pasti akan menjodohkan aku dengan seseorang disana, dan aku tidak mau orang itu menjadi yang pertama untukku"._

_Kris menatap Suho dalam-dalam, "Kamu yakin ?"._

_Suho tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku"._

_Mendengar jawaban Suho, Kris langsung mencium bibir Suho. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut biasa namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan menuntut, dengan perlahan Kris menidurkan Suho di ranjangnya namun ia tidak melepaskan ciumannya._

"_Ngghh Krisshh―nggh" Suho mendesah saat Kris menurunkan ciumannya ke lehernya. Menjilat dan menggigitnya sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan, memberinya tanda bahwa Suho hanya milik Kris seorang._

_Suho terus mendesah, saat lidah Kris bermain-main di nipplenya. Badan Suho terus menggeliat tak nyaman, karena ada rasa sensasi geli yang dirasakannya._

"_Akkhh―sa―sakitt―akhh !" erang Suho, ini benar-benar sakit. Suho merasa bagian bawahnya dirobek secara paksa, padahal sebelumnya, Kris telah melakukan foreplay agar Suho lebih siap, mungkin karena faktor "pertama" makanya Suho kesakitan._

"_Rileks baby―jangan tegang, jika kamu tegang, bagian bawahmu akan terasa lebih sakit" Kris mengusap lembut pipi Suho._

_Suho pun berusaha untuk lebih rileks, dan berhasil. Bahkan Kris mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam lubang Suho._

"_Kriisssshhh―akhhhhh !"_

"_Akkkhhh ! Suhoooohh―nggghh !"_

_Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Kris dan Suho, saat keduanya klimaks. Tampak keduanya terengah-engah akibat permainan mereka tadi. Kris langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Suho, tak lupa ia mencabut miliknya dari lubang Suho._

_Suho langsung memeluk Kris, entah mengapa kini air matanya mulai mengalir kembali. "Aku mencintaimu―sangat mencintaimu, Kris"._

_Kris membalas pelukan Suho, "Aku juga sangat mencintamu, baby" Kris mengecup pipi Suho._

_Suho hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan―berharap ini bukan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kris._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca saat membaca bagian ini, menurutnya ini adalah bagian yang paling menyedihkan, Joonmyun rela melepas kesuciannya untuk Yifan, namja yang sangat dicintainya. Ditambah harapan Joonmyun yang berharap bahwan hari itu bukan hari terakhirnya dengan Yifan.

"Eh !?" kaget Sehun, karena saat ia membalik lembar berikutnya ternyata kertas itu kosong. Sehun terus membuka lembar demi lembar hingga akhirnya sampai di lembar terakhir, namun nihil ternyata catatan Suho yang tadi merupakan catatan terakhir.

Sehun melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding. Jam 04.00 pm. Tao belum datang juga padahal ia sudah pergi kurang lebih 45 menit yang lalu.

"Mungkin Tao hyung terjebak macet" gumam Sehun, lalu ia melihat ke arah catatan Joonmyun, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan akhir cerita Joonmyun dan Yifan. Berakhir bahagia kah ? atau malah tragis ?

"Ah ! mungkin Sojin ahjumma tahu soal mereka !" Sehun pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meletakkan kembali catatan Joonmyun di lemari dan keluar mencari Sojin ahjumma.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Sehun sudah menemukan Sojin ahjumma yang sedang memangkas tanaman di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Annyeong, ahjumma" sapa Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Sojin ahjumma.

"Eh ! nado annyeong―tuan muda, ada apa ? ada yang bisa ahjumma bantu ?" tanya Sojin ahjumma ramah.

"Hmm―aku ingin bertanya, sejak kapan ahjumma bekerja di rumah ini ?"

"Wah ! sudah lama sekali, mungkin semenjak pemilik rumah yang lama menikah" Sojin ahjumma mengernyitkan dahinya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Apakah itu berarti, ahjumma tahu soal Kim Joonmyun dan Wu Yifan ?"

Sojin ahjumma membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Darimana tuan muda tahu soal tuan muda Joonmyun dan tuan muda Yifan ?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, apakah ia harus jujur kalau ia telah membaca buku catatan Joonmyun ?

"Itu―tadi waktu aku lagi membereskan pakaian di dalam lemari, aku menemukan sebuah buku catatan milik Joonmyun, di buku catatan itu dia bercerita soal cerita cintanya dengan Yifan. Namun, catatannya berakhir tanpa ada ending. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana kisah akhir cinta mereka".

Sojin ahjumma menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ia menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu yang memang terdapat disana.

Dan―sebuah cerita pun terlontar dari mulut Sojin ahjumma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_5 Oktober 2000_

_Hari ini, Suho tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah kardus, karena besok lusa ia akan berangkat menuju rumah barunya, meninggalkan sekolahnya, gurunya, teman-temannya dan juga―Kris._

_Mata Suho memanas, mengingat masa-masa bahagianya dengan Kris, bagaimana Kris selalu memeluknya jika ia ada masalah, bagaimana Kris selalu berusaha membuat Suho tersenyum. Ya Tuhan―Suho belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Kris._

_Suho pun keluar dari kamarnya, tidak lupa ia menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir tadi. Kini perkakas rumahnya sudah ditutupi oleh kain putih, foto dan hiasan dinding sudah masuk ke dalam kardus. Dan papan bertuliskan "Dijual" telah terpasang rapi di depan rumahnya. Suho melihat sekeliling rumahnya, melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Banyak kenangan indah yang ia lalui bersama dengan ayah, ibu, dan teman-temannya di sini. Namun sayang, Suho tidak menciptakan kenangan indah dengan Kris, malah sang ayah menciptakan kenangan buruk untuknya dan Kris._

"_Sojin ahjumma !" panggil Suho saat matanya menangkap salah satu pelayan di rumahnya sedang sibuk menutup kursi dengan kain putih._

_Sojin ahjumma langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tersenyum ke arah Suho. "Iya―ada apa tuan muda ?"_

"_Appa dan umma kemana ?" tanya Suho sambil menghampiri Sojin ahjumma._

"_Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar pergi, katanya mau mengurus paspor dan surat perpindahan gitu" jawab Sojin ahjumma._

_Suho menggangguk, "Lalu―kemana para bodyguard yang biasanya menjaga di depan rumah ? aku tidak melihatnya daritadi ?" tanya Suho lagi._

"_Tuan besar meliburkan mereka―karena mereka juga harus mengurus kepindahan mereka ke Belanda"._

_Suho menggangguk lagi, ayahnya memang akan membawa serta para bodyguardnya tapi tidak semua, hanya yang belum menikah saja yang diajak sedangkan yang sudah menikah terpaksa harus berhenti._

"_Ahjumma―ahjumma ikut pindah saja yuk ? satu-satunya pelayan yang dekat denganku kan cuma ahjumma" Suho merangkul lengan Sojin ahjumma._

_Sojin ahjumma tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Suho sayang, dia maklum jika Suho manja padanya karena dialah yang membatu Kyuhyun merawat Suho hingga sebesar sekarang._

"_Maafkan ahjumma ya ? kan tuan muda tahu kalau suami ahjumma sedang sakit, lalu anak-anak ahjumma juga masih kecil, kalau ahjumma pergi siapa yang akan merawat mereka hm ?"_

_Suho mempoutkan bibirnya kebiasaan jika ia sedang kesal. "Hmm―arraso ahjumma, lalu ahjumma akan bekerja dimana ?"_

"_Ahjumma akan berkerja di rumah ini sampai ada pemilik baru, nanti jika sang pemilik baru datang maka ahjumma akan pergi kecuali pemilik baru itu meminta ahjumma untuk bekerja disini lagi"._

_Suho menggangukkan kepalanya, lalu ia pun memeluk ahjumma kesayangannya itu._

_TING ! TONG !_

_Suara bel rumah Suho berbunyi membuat Suho melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dengan segera ia pergi pintu depan rumahnya dan membukanya._

"_Hei baby―apa kabar ?"_

"_KRIS !? astaga ! KRIIIIISSSS !" Suho langsung memeluk Kris, dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan datang ke rumahnya. "Bagaimana kamu bisa kesini ?"_

"_Tadi, aku tidak sengaja lewat depan rumahmu dan para bodyguard itu tidak ada yang menjaga jadi ya aku masuk saja, hehe" Kris membalas pelukan Suho, "Lagipula aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"._

_Suho melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Kris, "Ke suatu tempat ? kemana itu ?"_

"_Itu rahasia baby―oh ya sekalian kita ajak Sojin ahjumma karena kita membutuhkan bantuannya"._

_Ternyata Kris membawa Suho ke sebuah gereja. Gereja itu sangat sepi, hanya ada seorang pendeta yang tengah berdiri di atas altar sambil memegang kitab. Suho mengernyitkan dahinya, ia bingung buat apa ia diajak ke gereja ?"_

"_Hai Hankyung ge !" sapa Kris, saat dirinya, Suho dan Sojin ahjumma tiba di depan pendeta tersebut._

_Hankyung melihat ke arah mereka bertiga, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "Kris ! apa kamu yakin dengan semua ini hm ? appamu bisa membunuh kita berdua jika ia tahu apa yang kita perbuat !"_

"_Aku yakin sekali―apapun yang terjadi aku akan menikahi Suho dengan atau tanpa restu orang tua !" ucap Kris tegas._

_Suho dan Soojin ahjumma kaget mendengar ucapan Kris. Apa itu artinya Kris akan―?_

"_Kamu memang keras kepala, Kris ! kalau bukan karena kamu sepupuku, aku tidak akan mau menikahkan kalian berdua" ujar Hankyung yang disambut cengiran oleh Kris._

_Suho hanya bisa tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka Kris akan melakukan ini, mengajaknya menikah. Sedangkan Soojin ahjumma mulai menitikkan air matanya, dia benar-benar terharu melihat Kris yang memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Suho._

_Kris pun menggenggam erat tangan Suho, lalu ditatapnya calon pengantinnya itu. Suho pun membalas genggaman tangan Kris dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya._

"_Baiklah akan aku mulai―Wu Yi Fan, apakah kamu bersedia menerima Kim Joonmyun sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?"_

"_Ya―Aku bersedia !"_

"_Kim Joonmyun, apakah kamu bersedia menerima Wu Yifan sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?"_

"_Ya―aku bersedia !"_

"_Atas nama Tuhan―kalian telah sah menjadi pasangan pengantin, silahkan tukar cincin dan cium pasangan kalian"_

_Kris pun merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi dua cincin, ia pun memasangkan salah satu cincin itu di jari manis Suho, begitu juga sebaliknya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Wu Joonmyun" ujar Kris lalu mengecup bibir Suho._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu Yifan"._

_Setelah prosesi pernikahan selesai, Suho dan Kris tengah duduk di kursi luar gereja, mereka menunggu Sojin ahjumma yang sedang berbicara dengan Hankyung._

"_Kris ? kenapa kamu tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini ?" tanya Suho memecah keheningan yang terjadi._

_Kris menoleh, ditatapnya wajah Suho. "Kerena kamu milikku, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang memilikimu selain aku"._

"_Tapi Kris―bagaimana jika appaku dan appamu tahu ? lalu sebentar lagi aku juga akan pindah" Suho balik menatap Kris khawatir._

"_Kalau itu biar aku pikirkan―kamu tenang saja, aku pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun memisahkan kita termasuk orang tua kita sendiri" Kris mengelus pipi Suho, sedangkan Suho hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Sebegitu sulitnya kah hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dia cinta ?_

"_Hei baby ! kamu mau permen hm ?" Kris menyodorkan beberapa permen rasa coklat pada Suho._

_Suho mengangguk lalu diambilnya permen itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, permen itu masuk ke dalam perut Suho. Kris menatap miris saat Suho menelan permen itu._

"_Maafkan aku, Suho" batin Kris._

_Tak lama kemudian, Suho tiba-tiba saja merasakan ngantuk yang luar biasa, berkali-kali ia menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya._

"_Kris―aku ngantuk sekali" Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris._

"_Tidurlah―nanti jika Soojin ahjumma dan Hankyung ge selesai aku akan membangunkanmu" Kris merangkul pinggang Suho, lalu mengusap punggung Suho perlahan. Hingga akhirnya―Suho benar-benar tertidur dalam pelukan Kris._

_Kris yang menyadari Suho telah tidur, langsung menggendong Suho bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil, sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil, ia menatap wajah Suho dan setitik cairan bening mengalir dari matanya._

"_Maafkan aku baby―aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa bersama selamanya"._

_Kris pun langsung memasuki mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju tempat yang mungkin akan bisa membantunya._

_Soojin ahjumma dan Hankyung langsung menyadari jika Kris pergi dari gereja sambil membawa Suho. Tentu saja, Sojin ahjumma panik. Ia pun meminta Hankyung untuk mengikuti mobil tersebut._

_Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, untung saja jalan yang dilaluinya cukup sepi sehingga ia bisa bebas mengendarai mobilnya tanpa takut terjadi sebuah tabrakan. Sesekali, Kris memandang Suho yang tertidur di sampingnya. Air matanya yang dari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya keluar juga. Haruskah ia melakukan ini ? membunuh orang yang dicintainya agar keinginannya bisa tercapai ?_

_Katakan saja, Kris sudah gila. Sampai-sampai ia harus melakukan ini, tidak adakah cara lain yang lebih masuk akal ?_

_Kris mengusap air matanya kasar, saat ini dia sudah sampai di tempat yang di tujunya._

_Rel Kereta Api_

_Ia sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya di tengah rel. Mungkin kalian sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Kris._

_Kris menatap Suho, dielusnya pipi putih Suho. "Suho―maafkan aku, mungkin kamu akan marah besar jika tahu aku melakukan hal ini, tapi percayalah aku melakukannya karena semata-mata aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, mungkin Tuhan akan mengutuk perbuatanku tapi aku tidak peduli ! karena aku lebih memilih dikutuk daripada melihatmu bersanding dengan orang lain" Kris mengecup pipi Suho berkali-kali._

_Samar-samar, dapat Kris dengar suara kereta api yang mendekat. Ia menggengam erat tangan Suho, "Aku mencintaimu, Suho―sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya". Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kris menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil, lalu ia pun memejamkan matanya. Sambil terus mengenggam erat tangan Suho, ia menghitung mundur, menghitung waktu kematian mereka berdua._

_Sojin ahjumma dan Hankyung hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Bahkan Sojin ahjumma langsung terduduk lemas, melihat bagaimana mobil Kris yang terseret kereta api hingga akhirnya meledak. Dapat dipastikan, Kris dan Suho tidak selamat._

"_Semoga kalian bahagia di alam sana―doa ahjumma selalu menyertai kalian" ujar Sojin ahjumma sambil terisak._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, air matanya sudah mengalir. Ternyata kisah cinta mereka berakhir sangat tragis.

"Lalu―bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua mereka setelah mengetahui kematian anaknya ?"

Sojin ahjumma mengusap air matanya, "Tentu saja kedua orang tua mereka sangat terpukul, mereka tidak menyangka anaknya akan mati dengan cara tragis seperti itu. Namun, di setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya, kini keluarga Wu dan keluarga Kim berdamai bahkan perusahaan mereka telah bekerja sama. Tuan Kim dan Tuan Wu sadar karena keegoisan dan dendam kesumat, mereka kehilangan anak mereka" Sojin ahjumma menutup ceritanya.

Sesaat setelah Sojin ahjumma menutup ceritanya, Sehun mendengar suara mobil datang.

"Ahjumma―Tao sudah datang, aku akan menemuinya dulu, terima kasih untuk ceritanya" ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Sojin ahjumma.

"Sama-sama".

Sehun pun beranjak masuk ke rumahnya untuk menemui Tao, namun belum beberapa langkah, ia menoleh. "Ahjumma ! kalau boleh tahu dimana makam Yifan dan Joonmyun ?"

.

.

.

Tao terus saja mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengajaknya ke pemakaman umum. Sehun tidak bilang makam siapa yang akan dikunjunginya, ia hanya bilang, ia ingin ke pemakaman.

Akhirnya Sehun berhenti tepat di depan dua makam yang bersandingan. Tao mendekati makam itu, lalu membaca nama yang tertulis di nisan, "Wu Yifan" dan makam di sebelahnya bertuliskan "Kim (Wu) Joonmyun". Tao mengernyitkan dahinya, karena seingat dia, dirinya maupun Sehun tidak mempunya kerabat bernama Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyun.

Sehun meletakkan buket bunga di kedua makam tersebut, lalu mengelus nisan keduanya. Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih―karena kalian berdua, aku percaya bahwa cinta sejati itu sebenarnya ada dan aku berdoa semoga kalian selalu bahagia di alam sana, mungkin cinta kalian tidak bersatu di dunia tapi aku harap cinta kalian bersatu di alam sana" ujar Sehun, lalu berdiri dan melihat Tao yang kebingungan.

"Ayo―kita pulang hyung" Sehun menggandeng tangan Tao dan berjalan keluar dari pemakaman.

"Mereka siapa hun ? apakah kamu mengenal mereka ?" tanya Tao.

"Joonmyun itu pemilik rumah kita yang lama, sedangkan Yifan adalah pacarnya. Mereka berdua mempunya kisah cinta yang tragis karena keegoisan orang tua mereka" jawab Sehun.

Tao hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia harus bertanya lebih lanjut lagi soal Joonmyun dan Yifan pada Sehun setelah mereka di rumah nanti.

"Hyung ?" panggil Sehun, membuat Tao menoleh ke arahnya. "Apakah hyung mencintaiku ?"

"Tentu saja sayang―kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku menikahimu. Memangnya ada apa ? kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu ?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tao. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok―karena aku juga mencintaimu, hyung".

**THE END**

* * *

cerita diatas terinspirasi dari lagu kesukaan emak gue, Tragedi Pengantin Remaja judulnya, terus yang nyanyi namanya Tommy J Pisa, penyanyi jaman waktu emak ma bapak gue masih pacaran.

dan satu lagi, itu cerita berchapter gue entah mau dibawah kemana. gue masih bingung gimana kelanjutannya (tolong jangan lempar gue pake batu). mungkin untuk saat ini gue fokus ma oneshoot dulu yak.

and the last, TERIMA KASIH buat kalian-kalian yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca fanfict gue hahaha


End file.
